Mi último primer día
by Juls Noom
Summary: —Sí, fue un gran día, desde llegar tarde y con resaca, cargar cubos de agua, empapar a Karin, fregar la loza de la cafetería, correr detrás de un cerdo y conocer al chico nuevo. Fue un gran día —solté riendo, Sakura me veía asombrada e Itachi con una ceja alzada; pero en cuanto hube terminado de relatarles mi día ellos se unieron a mi risa.


**Hola minna!**

**Aquí llegando con una nueva historia, bueno es para un concurso y además es mi primer intento con algo de medio humor jejeje, así que no sean tan malos.**

**Que me inspiró a escribir una historia así, pues una de mis amigas ella siempre tiene resaca en lunes LOL. Así que dije por que no escribir algo así en el mundo ninja, ellos también tiene derecho a divertirse ¿no?. **

**Bueno la historia está ambientada en la aldea de Konoha, la academia es la misma, sólo que decidí ponerles uniformes a los chicos y hacer un pequeño What if, al mezclar a los buenos y a los malos, a fin de cuentas todos tenemos que ir algún día al colegio. **

**La historia relata el primer día del último años de colegio de Ino Yamaka, si no se nota mucho la academia ninja es por que ella pasa todo el día castigada. Espero que les guste. **

* * *

**Disclaimer **(Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto)

**A****viso**: _Este fic participa en el reto Primer día en la Academia Ninja del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

* * *

Mi cabeza retumba y mi oídos me pitan debido al sonido de la alarma —_¿qué idiota la encendió? _—. Me levanto del sofá, en el que he pasado tirada toda la noche, dispuesta a triturar la alarma con uno de mis tacones, camino trastabillando por la sala pisando a alguien en mi camino. Mi meta es llegar a la cosa ruidosa que no me deja dormir, me detengo un momento para sostenerme contra una pared y es ahí cuando mis ojos se aclaran y ven en el calendario que "hoy es el primer día de clases, el primer día de mi último año", que para variar creo que será como los anteriores, mismo colegio, mismos compañeros, mismas reglas…

La resaca que tengo por haber bebido tanto el día anterior parece esfumarse cuando la adrenalina llena mi cuerpo, corro por todo mi departamento buscando mi uniforme, me lo voy a poner cuando veo la enorme mancha de vómito en mi camisa —¡que asco! —gritó y mi propia voz hace que me vuelva a doler la cabeza, me desvisto antes de llegar al baño y desnuda voy a dejar la ropa sucia en el cuarto de lavado.

—¿Ya desnuda para mí? —me dice un chico de cabello largo y plateado.

—No molestes Hidan, tengo que ir a clases, mejor ayúdame levantando a Sakura y dile que se apresure —pedí haciéndolo a un lado y entrando al baño.

—¡Me encanta tu culo! —me grita el jashinista para que lo oyera a través de la puerta del baño.

—¡Y a mí el tuyo! —respondí riendo. Vi la hora en el reloj del baño y me alarmé. Estaba tarde, muy tarde, tenía 15 minutos para terminar todo y llegar a la academia. Empecé a ducharme lo más rápido que pude cuando oí a alguien entrar al baño.

—Hazte a un lado —dijo la chica de cabellos rosas entrando en la ducha y empujándome con sus caderas.

—¡Eh, cuidado Sakura! —grité sosteniéndome de una de las llaves, la cual se abrió y dejó salir un chorro de agua fría. Esta vez gritamos ambas, y brincando por el chorro de agua fría terminé de enjuagarme y salí de la ducha temblando. Envolví una toalla en mi cabello y con otra me sequé rápidamente.

¿_Que por qué tengo tanto apuro si podría faltar mi primer día?, pues es simple si falto un solo día mi padre dejará de pasarme dinero y definitivamente no quiero eso. Además es mi primer último día, los que vienen ya no serán iguales; pues es mi último año de colegio. _

Me puse el uniforme, até mi banda de la aldea a mi cintura y grité —¡Sakura muévete! —. A los pocos minutos apareció Sakura ya lista.

—¡Deja de gritarme Ino, puerca! —dijo ella, yo sonreí y tomé mi mochila.

—Hidan cierren cuando salgan —hablé antes de salir a las calles de la aldea.

* * *

Pensaba que iba a ser un buen día, o al menos tenía la vaga esperanza de tener un buen comienzo; pero aquí me encontraba con resaca y corriendo por los pasillos de la academia para no llegar tarde a clase, ya imaginaba como iba a ser el resto del año. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que no estaba sola, mi mejor amiga estaba conmigo, aunque… si no fuera por ella esto no estaría pasando.

—Te dije que era mala idea beber ayer —le reclamé a Sakura mientras corríamos.

—¿Y de quién fue la idea de traer a los chicos? —replicó ella en defensa.

Ayer habíamos tenido una mini fiesta en mi departamento, que inició como algo sano, sí, se suponía que era una cena entre amigas, pero a mi mejor amiga se le había ocurrido traer licor y todos sabemos que con chicos el trago sabe mejor, así que los llamamos. A la final estábamos Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Temari y yo de las chicas y los chicos que habían acudido después hasta que estuve consiente fueron Itachi, quién llevó a Hinata a su casa cuando tuvo unos tragos de más, Sasori, quién pasó la noche entera con Sakura, Hidan, Shikamaru, Kiba y Deidara estos cuatro se dedicaron a beber junto conmigo y mis amigas hasta que no pudimos más y terminamos esparcidos en la sala, unos con la cara metida en su propio vómito y otros como yo con el vómito de otros encima, tal vez era el mío mismo…pero el punto es que bebimos el día anterior del inicio de clases y hoy sentía que mi cabeza iba a reventar.

Al llegar nos detuvimos frente a la puerta del curso y recordando lo de anoche nos reímos fuerte. —¡Que noche! —dijimos ambas entrando al curso.

—Pues espero que haya sido buena porque están castigadas —la voz del profesor Ibiki retumbó por las paredes del aula—. Esperaría esto de la señorita Yamanaka pero de usted señorita Haruno me sorprende. No voy a tolerar que ninguno de mis alumnos llegué tardé a clase —ladró y nosotras nos encogimos.

—_Estamos en problemas _—pensé.

—¿Qué tienen que decir al respecto? —volvió a gritar y el salón se llenó de risitas, pero basto una mirada del profesor para que volvieran a callarse.

—¡Eh!, sí, etto, no volverá a pasar —balbuceé, el sensei Ibiki realmente podía ser aterrador.

—¿Y usted señorita Haruno? —gruñó hacia mi compañera y ambas temblamos y dimos un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

—Sí señor, no señor, es decir no se volverá a repetir —respondió Sakura súper nerviosa.

—Bien, entonces ya saben lo que hay que hacer con los cubos de agua —rugió y nosotras salimos pitando del curso, sin esperar una palabra más.

—Pensé que me haría pipi del miedo —suspiré una vez estuvimos fuera del curso.

—Y que digas, yo creí que me desmayaría cuando me gritó —respondió Sakura, pero el miedo nos duró unos instantes, regresamos a vernos y reímos mientras caminábamos a la bodega a ver los cubos para el agua.

* * *

—Esto es mejor que limpiar —decía tratando de convencer a Sakura.

—Sí, claro, convéncete a ti misma. Cargar cubos de agua es un asco —gruñó la chica de cabellos rosas en mi dirección.

Es verdad que nos encontrábamos haciendo el ridículo frente a la puerta de nuestro curso, cargando un cubo de agua cada una pero yo pensaba que esto era mejor que lavar los platos de la cafetería, hasta que…

—Miren lo que tenemos aquí, el par de perdedoras, desde el inicio de año ya mostrando lo que son —ronroneo la odiosa de Karin con un tono tan molesto que me dieron ganas de ahorcarla.

—¿Por qué no sólo te callas Karin? —siseó Sakura.

—Porque eres una perdedora y es mí deber recordártelo —respondió con orgullo la pelirroja. Tuve ganas de escupirle en la cara, pero en ese momento llegó Sasuke y ella le saltó al cuello. Sinceramente yo estaba harta del comportamiento de Karin, realmente podía ser una maldita todo el tiempo.

—¿Lo hacemos? —le dije a Sakura regresando a ver nuestros cubos de agua y ella asintió mostrando una sonrisa perversa. Juntas caminamos hacia Karin listas para arrojarle el agua.

—Sasuke-kun eres… ¡ahh! —gritó Karin mientras Sakura y yo reíamos a carcajada limpia y Sasuke nos veía con cara de espanto pues Naruto lo había salvado de ser empapado. Me acerqué a él.

—Lo siento bombón pero tu acompañante es una bruja —sonreí limpiándome las manos. Estaba satisfecha, lo que no esperaba fue lo que vi cuando me giré. Anko sensei me miraba con una vena saliéndose de su frente y los brazos cruzados.

—Ups, lo siento sensei —me disculpé jugando con mis dedos.

—Usted y la señorita Haruno acompáñenme a la dirección por favor —dijo la sensei, yo suspiré y empecé a arrastrar los pies tras ella. _Que mala suerte estoy teniendo el día de hoy y Sakura va a matarme, después de que la Quinta lo haga. Estoy muerta. _

* * *

—Si no hubiese sido por Jiraiya sensei creo que nuestro castigo sería peor —decía mientras volteaba una gaveta de platos en el agua con jabón.

—¡Si no se te hubiese ocurrido mojar a Karin no estaríamos fregando la loza Ino, puerca! —refunfuñó Sakura mientras empezaba a lavar algunos de los platos.

—No te atrevas a decirme que no lo disfrutaste, frente de marquesina —repliqué y ella me sonrió.

—Fue tan divertido ver su reacción, que aunque me dijeras que vamos a terminar lavando la loza de la cafetería lo haría —articuló la chica de ojos jade con una enorme sonrisa.

—Lo sé también lo volvería a hacer —admití llena de satisfacción.

Cuando ya casi terminábamos la puerta de la cocina se abrió y tanto Sakura como yo nos quedamos en silencio al ver a Temari asomarse, me relajé en cuanto la vi —Ino, Shizune sensei te necesita en la enfermería, dice que es urgente —habló la rubia y yo asentí.

—Ya regreso —dije casi saliendo de la cocina.

—Tranquila, ve, puedo encargarme desde aquí —respondió Sakura.

* * *

Empecé a correr por los pasillos de la academia pues era raro que Shizune sensei me necesitara, así que apuré mi paso para llegar a la enfermería.

—¿Qué sucede sensei? —articulé alarmada apenas entré en la habitación. La sensei se sonrojó. _¿Por qué se sonroja?, espero que no sea una bobería. _

—Pues verás no encuentro a Tonton, se perdió esta mañana y la he buscado como una loca, necesito que me ayudes a buscarla dentro de las instalaciones de la academia es el único lugar que me falta… —decía una desesperada Shizune que justo en ese momento dejó de ser sensei, bueno después de esto jamás la vería como tal.

—¡¿Qué?! —chillé. ¿_En serio me necesitaba para buscar un cerdo?_

—Por favor eres la única persona a la que se lo puedo pedir sin que se armé un escándalo —rogó la morena poniéndose casi de rodillas. Suspiré.

—Está bien, pero me debes una grande —articulé girándome para salir del lugar.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo Ino, apresúrate antes de que conviertan a Tonton en barbacoa, yo iré a distraer a la Hokage —respondió una más calmada Shizune. En realidad no sé por qué se calmaba. _¿Qué pasa si no la encuentro?_

* * *

—¿Dónde podría haberse metido? —susurraba mientras caminaba por la academia buscando al bendito cerdo. Realmente no podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto, pero ¡lo estaba haciendo! Había buscado ya por todos los patios del lugar y no había ni un indicio de la mascota de la Quinta, andaba por los pasillos en los cuales se encontraban los laboratorios de la academia, sin esperanza de encontrar algo cuando vi una colita rosadita y risada sobresalir de un agujero de ventilación—. Así que aquí estabas —dije emocionada intentando sacar a Tonton del agujero, pero se había quedado atorada así que apliqué un poco más de fuerza pero la cerdita estiró las patitas por lo que salí volando junto con ella hacia atrás.

—¡Auch! —dijo una voz masculina detrás de mí y yo me incorporé rápidamente, había caído encima de alguien por eso había sentido tan blandito el piso. Me giré para disculparme pero al verlo las palabras se me atoraron en la garganta y empecé a asfixiarme.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el chico de tez pálida y cabello negro, y yo agradecí que no se riera de mi anterior actuación. _Asfixiarme ¿en serio?, Ino reacciona. _

—Sí, gracias por preguntar y siento haber caído encima de ti —me disculpé sintiendo como me sonrojaba.

—Qué bueno, cuando empezaste a asfixiarte me preocupé —respondió el muchacho y yo sólo atiné a reír tontamente.

—Ah eso, me entró un poco de polvo —me excusé esperando que me creyera. El muchacho me quedó viendo por un largo rato y yo jugué con mi cabello para parecer un poco más coqueta—. A todo esto ¿cómo te llamas? —pregunté al ver que no decía nada.

—Soy Sai, mucho gusto —dijo el moreno haciendo que mis piernas temblasen, él era tan guapo.

—Soy Ino y el gusto es mío —respondí con la voz más sensual que pude imitar en ese momento.

—Te tengo una pregunta —dijo él y yo empecé a divagar.

—_¿Acaso me invitará a salir?, ¿me pedirá que seamos novios?, ¿qué nos casemos y tengamos hijos? No, no, es muy pronto para eso. Lo siento Sai pero no puedo decirte que sí todavía_ —pensaba hasta que…

—¿Por qué tienes un cerdo en tus brazos? —fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca y yo casi me caigo al suelo. Que idiota había sido por pensar en lo anterior.

—Oh, eso, es la mascota de la Hokage, la estaba buscando —respondí casi con total naturalidad, tratando de ocultar mi decepción.

—Ya veo, entonces nos vemos, hermosa —articuló el chico con una extraña sonrisa pero yo estaba muy ocupada delirando porque me había dicho hermosa así que no le presté atención.

—Nos vemos —susurré derritiéndome como un helado en un día con mucho sol. Una vez que él hubo desaparecido por el pasillo empecé a caminar para entregar a Tonton a Shizune, era tarde y había perdido las dos últimas horas de clase buscando al cerdito. Había valido la pena hacerlo, había conocido a mi otra mitad. _O eso creo. _

* * *

—Por aquí, Ino —gritó Sakura desde el otro lado de la calle, en cuanto vi al grupo de mis amigos me acerqué a ellos corriendo. Allí estaban Hidan, Deidara, Hinata y su novio Itachi, _no me pregunten cómo hizo para conquistarlo, esa es otra historia; _Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru y Temari.

—Hola chicos —saludé viendo a mis amigos sonreír.

—Hinata me comentaba que tuviste gran día, bueno tú y Sakura —dice Itachi abrazando a su tímida novia por la cintura. Reí.

—Sí, un gran día, desde llegar tarde y con resaca, cargar cubos de agua, empapar a Karin, fregar la loza de la cafetería, correr detrás de un cerdo y conocer al chico nuevo. Fue un gran día —solté riendo, Sakura me veía asombrada e Itachi con una ceja alzada; pero en cuanto hube terminado de relatarles mi día ellos se unieron a mi risa.

—Etto Ino, Kurenai sensei te dejó tarea extra por no llegar a su clase —dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos y bajando la mirada.

—¡Quéeeeeeeee!, genial mi día no ha terminado —bufé y todos rieron, los miré molesta pero a la final terminé uniéndomeles. Ellos eran mis amigos y me encantaban así tal cual.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, yo por mí parte disfruté mucho, mucho escribiendo esta historia. **

**De antemano gracias a todos por sus reviews y un abrazo. **

**XOXO Juls. **


End file.
